Black Book
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto secara tidak sengaja menemukan buku hitam, yang ternyata buku milik shinigami. Lalu Naruto menggunakan buku itu demi melakukan pembalasan terhadap orang-orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya. Di samping itu, dia juga terjebak cinta segitiga antara Misa dan Sayu. Cinta yang aneh dan tumbuh dalam kekelaman seorang KIRA. Fic request untuk Naruto-Baka Dobe.
1. Kejatuhan buku aneh

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Misa x Sayu**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: mystery/adventure/romance/family**

 **Setting: canon (death note)(kota Konoha)**

 **Note: jalan cerita agak berbeda dengan yang ada di canon death note. Terinspirasi dari death note itu sendiri dan tidak terlalu mengikuti alur yang ada di death note.**

 **Rabu, 25 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Naruto-Baka Dobe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK BOOK**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Kejatuhan buku aneh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kota besar yang bernama Konoha, hiduplah seorang pria yang bernama Yagami Naruto. Seorang mahasiswa yang belajar di Konoha University. Duduk di semester tiga. Umurnya 20 tahun.

Naruto adalah sosok pria berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru seindah langit. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Dia adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Dia mempunyai kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuan. Kakak laki-laki yang pertama bernama Yagami Light. Seorang mahasiswa yang juga belajar di kampus yang sama dengan Naruto. Sosok pria berambut coklat dan bermata hitam. Umur sekitar 21 tahun.

Lalu mengenai adik perempuan Naruto, namanya Yagami Sayu. Seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam dan bermata hitam. Seorang mahasiswi yang juga belajar di universitas yang sama dengan kedua kakaknya. Umur sekitar 19 tahun.

Begitulah tentang keluarga Naruto. Mereka tinggal serumah dan saling membantu antara satu sama lainnya. Seperti Sayu yang bekerja part time sebagai pelayan di kafe demi menolong perekonomian keluarganya. Light yang juga bekerja sebagai detektif biasa dan sering mendapatkan honor dari hasil penyelidikannya dalam membantu mengungkapkan suatu kasus bersama pihak kepolisian. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun selain kuliah dan belajar yang rajin. Karena dia termasuk anak yang sangat bandel dan selalu dimarahi oleh Light. Kerjanya keluyuran, selalu pulang larut malam, sering bolos kuliah dan berbuat keributan. Dia memang sangat merepotkan dan menyusahkan orang-orang sekelilingnya.

Hari ini, Naruto pulang kemalaman lagi. Dia baru saja pulang dari rumah sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia memilih jasa transportasi seperti kereta listrik saat dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya karena dia tidak memiliki kendaraan sendiri. Padahal di rumahnya ada dua motor yang digunakan. Tapi, hanya Light dan Sayu yang boleh menggunakan dua motor itu. Itu sudah peraturan yang dibuat oleh Light sendiri bahwa Naruto tidak boleh menggunakan kendaraan pribadi saat bepergian keluar rumah. Hal ini bertujuan untuk melatih Naruto agar hidup mandiri dan bagaimana susahnya hidup ini. Sebab Naruto itu termasuk orang yang susah diatur dan keras kepala. Dia berubah setelah Ayah dan Ibu meninggal sekitar empat tahun yang lalu.

Jadi, kepala keluarga sekarang dipegang teguh oleh Light. Dialah yang berperan sebagai pemimpin buat adik-adiknya. Sebagai penyokong dan tulang punggung keluarga demi kelangsungan hidup di dunia ini.

Tampak Naruto berjalan di gang sepi. Gang di antara pagar perumahan rumah warga yang berada di kawasan rumah Naruto. Rumah Naruto berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat yang dilewati oleh Naruto sekarang.

Langit malam sangat gelap. Tidak tampak bulan atau bintang di langit. Suasana sangat hening dan dingin. Angin tidak bertiup. Tidak tampak seorang pun yang lewat kecuali Naruto sendiri.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Waktunya bagi orang-orang untuk beristirahat. Di jalanan yang sepi dan bercahaya remang-remang, hanya diterangi lampu-lampu jalan yang berjarak agak berjauhan di dua sisi gang. Naruto berjalan santai tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun. Raut wajah yang tenang. Pakaiannya yang kurang rapi. Tas berwarna jingga tergantung di dua bahunya. Kedua tangannya selalu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Naruto terus berjalan dan berjalan. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Ia mengarahkan konsentrasinya menuju arah rumahnya yang masih jauh jaraknya. Dia tidak kelihatan panik karena pulang kemalaman seperti ini. Padahal ia tahu Light akan memarahinya habis-habisan setelah setibanya di rumah nanti. Tapi, itu tidak masalah baginya. Toh, dia itu orangnya juga cuek.

Tiada yang dapat menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya ini. Saudara-saudaranya sendiri juga tidak bisa mengubah Naruto yang keras ini seperti dulu. Naruto yang ceria dan bersemangat kini berubah menjadi Naruto yang dingin, sinis dan suka seenaknya.

Langkah demi langkah Naruto ayunkan dalam menyusuri gang itu. Hingga ketika ia tiba di area gang bercabang tiga, mata birunya menangkap sekelebat bayangan hitam yang melesat seperti kilat. Datang dari arah gang kanan, seperti berlari ke arah gang kiri. Lurus begitu dalam sekejap mata.

Karena itu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Kedua matanya sedikit melebar.

"Heh, apa itu tadi?" kata Naruto yang terpaku."Ada bayangan hitam yang lewat begitu saja. Apa mungkin itu adalah bayangan hantu?"

Tentu saja Naruto memang takut yang namanya hantu. Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan mistis dan alam gaib. Otomatis akan membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Kalau itu beneran hantu, gimana ya? Apalagi rumah masih jauh dari sini ...," ucap Naruto celingak-celinguk. Memperhatikan keadaan jalan yang sepi dan senyap begitu. Ditambah tempat di mana ia berpijak sekarang, berada di area yang gelap tanpa diterangi cahaya lampu jalan. Lampu jalan lainnya berada di ujung jalan gang sebelah kanan. Arah rumah Naruto berada di sebelah kiri di mana bayangan hitam tadi menghilang.

Tapi, Naruto harus segera pergi dari sana secepatnya. Dia benar-benar merinding hebat. Merasakan aura yang tak biasa bertebaran di jalan gang yang bercabang tiga seperti bentuk huruf T.

PLUK!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dan menimpa kepala Naruto. Naruto kaget dibuatnya. Sesuatu itu jatuh dan tergeletak begitu saja di tanah, tepatnya di kaki Naruto.

Naruto segera memungut sesuatu itu. Lalu diperhatikannya dengan seksama, sesuatu yang kini di genggaman tangannya.

Rupanya sebuah buku. Buku yang berwarna hitam. Entah buku apa itu. Namun, yang jelas buku itu jatuh begitu saja dari langit.

Naruto keheranan sambil memperhatikan buku itu dengan seksama.

"Hm, buku apa ini?" Naruto pun mengangkat kepalanya ke atas langit."Kenapa buku ini bisa jatuh dari langit ya?"

Lantas pria itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia linglung karena bingung memikirkan asal buku aneh itu datang. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah buku bisa jatuh dari langit? Itu tidak masuk akal. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Daripada bengong begitu seorang diri di jalanan yang sepi, tidak ada juga yang menjawab atas kebingungannya tentang buku itu. Naruto memutuskan memasukkan buku aneh itu ke dalam tasnya. Lalu ia mulai berjalan lagi tanpa merasa takut lagi. Karena kejadian ganjil yang dirasakannya barusan, telah teralihkan dengan rasa penasarannya pada buku hitam itu. Entah buku apa itu. Tiada yang tahu.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju ke arah gang sebelah kiri. Di mana arah jalan rumahnya memang berada di sana. Ia berjalan dengan tenang tanpa merasakan adanya kehadiran seseorang yang kini mengikutinya.

Ya, tanpa Naruto sadari, ada seseorang tak kasat mata mengikutinya dari belakang. Entah siapa dia. Namun, yang pasti dia akan terus mengikuti kemana pun Naruto pergi. Sesuatu yang gaib membawa perubahan besar pada diri Naruto nantinya.

Setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic baru di fandom Naruto and Death Note!**

 **Inilah cerita pertama saya di fandom Naruto and Death Note. Atas permintaan reader yang bernama Naruto-Baka Dobe, maaf jika fic request-mu telat saya update dan semoga ceritanya sesuai dengan apa yang kamu harapkan. Kamu juga bisa membantu saya dalam mengembangkan ide cerita buat fic ini karena cerita ini juga ide darimu, kan? Apa kamu punya akun facebook, Naruto-Baka Dobe? Jika punya, kamu bisa sharing tentang fic ini sama saya. Kamu bisa ikut bantu dalam pengembangan cerita ini ke depannya.**

 **Saya rasa untuk chapter 1 ini, cukup sampai di sini dulu buat tahap perkenalan. Jika ada ide baru, mungkin bakal saya lanjutkan lebih panjang lagi di chapter akan datang. Karena cerita ini bakal lebih kelam kayak canon di death note itu. Tapi, alur ceritanya agak berbeda dan nggak ngikutin kayak di canon death note.**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatianmu yang sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Sabtu, 5 Desember 2015.**

 **Maaf, jika chapter 2-nya mungkin agak lama updatenya. Semoga kamu memakluminya.**

 **Harap berikan review-mu sebagai partisipasi atas dukunganmu dalam fic ini. Berikan saran yang bagus ya buat fic ini.**

 **Arigatou.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi ya ...**


	2. Ryuk, sang shinigami

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Misa x Sayu**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: mystery/adventure/romance/family**

 **Setting: canon (death note)(kota Konoha)**

 **Note: jalan cerita agak berbeda dengan yang ada di canon Death Note. Terinspirasi dari Death Note itu sendiri dan tidak terlalu mengikuti alur yang ada di Death Note. Mungkin karakter Death Note OOC di fic ini. Harap maklum.**

 **Senin, 14 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Naruto-Baka Dobe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK BOOK**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Ryuk, sang shinigami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, kau darimana? Ini sudah jam berapa, hah? Lagi-lagi kau terlambat pulang ke rumah! Kau membuat cemas semua orang. Kau ..."

Setibanya di rumah, Naruto dihadang oleh kakaknya yaitu Light. Pria berambut coklat itu bersidekap dada saat berhadapan Naruto di dekat pintu rumah yang sudah tertutup. Ia berwajah datar. Tapi, tatapan matanya sangat tajam dan menusuk hati Naruto sekarang. Ia terus memarahi Naruto habis-habisan karena Naruto pulang larut malam lagi.

"Tadaima!" sahut Naruto dengan nada yang tenang. Ia tidak merasa takut jika dipandang tajam oleh kakaknya seperti itu. Toh, itu tidak merasa membuatnya terganggu. Apalagi ia tidak mau lagi mendengar ocehan kakaknya yang sudah biasa. Masuk ke telinga kiri dan keluar dari telinga kanan. Tidak ambil hati dengan kemarahan kakaknya yang selalu seperti itu. Hampir setiap hari. Itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Karena tidak mau meladeni sang kakak lagi, Naruto malah menyelonong pergi dan melewati kakaknya begitu saja.

Light terperanjat dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya semakin merah padam saja. Kekesalannya memuncak karena melihat ketidakpedulian Naruto. Rasanya lahar panas di hatinya mulai meledak sekarang.

"HEI, NARUTO! MAU KEMANA KAU? AKU BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA, TAHU!"

"Berisik, Light-nii! Sudahi saja ceramahmu itu. Aku capek. Mau istirahat dulu. Oyasumi!"

"APA? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMBANTAH PERKATAANKU INI! NARUTO, TETAP DI SINI!"

"Tidak mau! Sana tidur!"

Sungguh membuat Light semakin kesal saja melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang semakin membandel. Naruto sendiri sudah melarikan dirinya ke lantai 2, di mana kamarnya berada di sana. Membanting pintu kamarnya dengan bunyi yang sangat keras sebagai pelampiasannya terhadap kakaknya. Ia kesal karena kakaknya selalu memarahinya ketika pulang kemalaman.

Sungguh hal ini sangat membuat hatinya semakin keras bagaikan batu. Kesedihan dan kemarahan bercampur aduk. Merasa hidup ini tidak adil, pikirnya. Mengapa orang tuanya cepat meninggalkan dirinya dan dua saudaranya? Jika orang tuanya masih ada, tentu Naruto tidak menjadi seperti ini. Dia akan selalu menjadi Naruto yang ceria, baik dan penuh semangat. Seperti dulu. Tapi, Naruto sekarang sudah berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan selalu sinis.

Tidak habis pikir tentang adiknya itu, Light memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Menghembuskan napasnya sejenak sembari berjalan ke arah kamarnya sendiri yang terletak di ruang keluarga.

"Haaaaah, Naruto ... Naruto ... Kau sangat berbeda sekarang. Aku tambah pusing menghadapimu. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Lebih baik aku beristirahat dulu."

Maka Light pun bergegas untuk tidur sekarang. Ia harus bangun pagi-pagi karena ada suatu kasus kejahatan yang mesti ditanganinya secepatnya. Pekerjaan sampingannya adalah detektif. Detektif yang andal, cerdas dan selalu bisa memecahkan kasus yang sulit. Para polisi juga sering meminta bantuannya untuk memecahkan suatu kasus yang sulit. Dia cukup terkenal sebagai detektif swasta yang juga merangkap sebagai mahasiswa.

Begitulah tentang Light, kakak sulung Naruto yang berperan sebagai ayah dan ibu. Dialah yang mengurus semuanya demi adik-adiknya. Dia ingin kehidupan dirinya dan adik-adiknya tetap berjalan tanpa kekurangan apapun. Mereka harus sama-sama sukses dan meraih semua yang dicita-citakan. Karena itu, semua biaya sekolahnya dan adik-adiknya ditanggungnya sendiri lewat pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai detektif.

Lalu mengenai Sayu, dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya sejak jam 9 malam. Sekarang dia sudah tertidur dengan pulas di kamarnya sendiri. Dia adik bungsunya Naruto dan Light yang juga memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pelayan di sebuah kafe.

Semua keluarga Yagami melakukan aktifitas masing-masing hampir setiap hari. Mereka sering tidak ada di rumah karena kesibukan yang padat sebagai mahasiswa dan pekerja sampingan kecuali Naruto sendiri.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri. Kamar yang gelap bernuansa kuning dan jingga. Hanya diisi perabotan yang berjumlah sedikit seperti tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, meja belajar, lemari buku, dan lain-lain. Semuanya lengkap tanpa kekurangan apapun.

Di dalam keadaan kamar yang gelap, Naruto tidak berniat untuk menghidupkan lampu. Setelah menutup pintu dengan keras, dia melemparkan tasnya ke sembarangan tempat. Lalu ia langsung menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur dalam keadaan tengkurap. Membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di kasur beralaskan seprai berwarna kuning bercorak musang. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia merasa hatinya tidak menentu. Seakan-akan kehilangan harapan untuk hidup. Hidup monoton yang membosankan harus terus dijalaninya tanpa ada yang harus membuat hatinya merasa tenang. Tidak ada. Akan tetap seperti itu sampai akhir hidupnya.

Dalam renungannya saat berpikir seperti ini, Naruto selalu teringat tentang orang tuanya. Ayah dan ibu yang meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Waktu itu, dia masih berumur 16 tahun. Dia tidak pernah menduga sama sekali kalau orang tuanya akan cepat pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya sendirian bersama dua saudaranya. Semuanya tidak akan berubah jika orang tuanya masih hidup. Akan tetap sama seperti dulu. Lalu Light dan Sayu tidak akan bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari seperti itu. Pasti mereka hanya perlu bersekolah dengan tenang karena ada ayah yang bekerja sebagai pegawai di salah satu perusahaan terkenal di kota Konoha.

Tapi, kenyataannya ayah dan ibu sudah tiada sekarang. Mereka sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Mereka sudah tenang di alam sana.

Sambil memasang wajah yang sedih, dia menggerakkan kepalanya menghadap ke samping kanan. Kedua mata biru Naruto meredup tanpa ada air matanya. Air matanya sudah mengering. Tidak ada lagi untuk dikeluarkan. Dia tidak bisa menangis lagi karena sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menangis. Segalanya sudah menguap menjadi asap kabut ke langit sana.

"Tousan ... Kaasan ... Andai kalian berdua masih hidup ... Pasti aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini ...," kata Naruto dengan nada yang bergetar. Betapa tidak, ia sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya itu. Tidak ada yang paling berharga selain orang tuanya.

SRIIIING!

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok yang ganjil di dalam kegelapan di kamar itu. Sosok hitam yang berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto. Sosok bermata tajam dan tubuhnya kontras dengan kegelapan malam. Dia mendengar semua perkataan Naruto dengan lirih.

Makhluk apa itu? Tidak ada yang tahu. Sesegera mungkin akan diketahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

Naruto terus berbicara pelan sambil mengeluarkan segala kerinduannya pada orang tuanya. Tanpa menyadari adanya makhluk misterius yang kini berada di belakangnya. Dia hanya merasakan hawa yang tak biasa menusuk kulitnya sekarang.

Akhirnya dia menyadari adanya sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merinding. Seketika dia berhenti mengoceh dan memegang leher bagian belakangnya yang terasa dipegang sesuatu. Entahlah apa itu.

'Apa ini? Sesuatu yang lain terasa begitu menusukku dari belakang. Rasanya ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangku dan memegang leherku. Entahlah, aku merasa merinding sekarang. Rasanya sama pas aku melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam yang lewat di jalan itu,' batin Naruto yang berusaha bangkit berdiri dari baringnya dan ingin memastikan apa benar ada orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Naruto mampu duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan entengnya. Tapi, lehernya masih dipegang oleh sesuatu yang dingin. Rasanya penasaran. Ia pun menoleh ke arah belakang secara perlahan-lahan. Lalu ...

JREEENG!

Tampaklah dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, makhluk berwarna hitam dengan wujud yang mengerikan. Bermata tajam seperti mata setan. Bisa dikatakan begitu karena penampilannya seperti wujud setan. Sangat membuat siapa saja takut melihatnya.

Alhasil, Naruto syok dan pucat sekali. Dia ingin berteriak tapi tidak sanggup untuk berteriak karena suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Hanya mampu membeku di tempat. Kedua matanya terbelalak keluar saking kagetnya. Dia diserang rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa dan akan membuatnya pingsan sekarang. Tapi, hal itu tidak terjadi. Saat makhluk itu menjauhkan tangannya dari leher bagian belakang Naruto.

Hening sejenak.

Terdengar bunyi halus dari jam bulat yang terpasang di dinding kamar Naruto, menunjukkan jam 12 malam tepat. Sehingga membuat suasana semakin mencekam saja.

Makhluk itu tetap berdiri tegak di depan mata Naruto. Naruto yang masih syok, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang mungkin akan gagap. Karena takut melihat sosok lain yang mendadak muncul di kamarnya dalam kegelapan seperti ini.

Dengan keberanian yang sedikit muncul di hatinya, Naruto mulai berbicara terbata-bata.

"Ka-Kau si-siapa? Ma-Makhluk a-apa ka-kau i-ini?"

Makhluk hitam itu terdiam sebentar. Setelah itu, ia menyeringai lebar.

"Aku Ryuk. Aku adalah shinigami."

Spontan, Naruto tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Sekali lagi rasa syok menguasai dirinya.

"A-Apa? Ka-Kau shinigami? De-Dewa ke-kematian?"

Makhluk yang mengaku bernama Ryuk, sekali lagi menyeringai lebar. Mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, itu benar."

Seketika rasa ketakutan menyerang Naruto lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa ketakutan yang luar biasa karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan dewa kematian yang sesungguhnya. Apa itu berarti shinigami datang untuk mencabut nyawanya sekarang? Itu artinya dia akan mati. Jika itu benar, itu berarti dia akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya sebentar lagi. Sungguh ini di luar perkiraannya.

"Be-Berarti ji-jika ka-kau shi-shinigami, ka-kalau ka-kau da-datang ke si-sini da-dan me-menemuiku. I-Itu be-berarti ka-kau a-akan men-mencabut nya-nyawaku, kan? A-apakah su-sudah ti-tiba wak-waktunya a-aku ma-mati se-sekarang?"

"Tidak."

Perkataan Naruto yang masih terbata-bata karena masih dalam keadaan syok. Ia hanya mampu berkata dengan gagap sehingga Ryuk terus menyeringai penuh aura yang menyeramkan. Khas shinigami yang siap mencabut nyawa manusia di depannya ini. Namun, ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ji-Jika kau tidak ingin mencabut nyawaku sekarang ini, ke-kenapa kau menampakkan wujud aslimu padaku?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Kali ini suara Naruto sedikit terbata-bata. Rasa ketakutannya perlahan-lahan menghilang dari hatinya.

Sang shinigami menghentikan seringaiannya yang menakutkan, menunjukkan wajah datar penuh aura kematian.

"Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk menemuimu karena kau telah membawa buku hitam milikku," jawab Ryuk sambil menunjuk ke arah tas Naruto.

Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Ryuk. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Buku hitam?"

"Ya, buku hitam yang tidak sengaja kujatuhkan saat mulai turun ke dunia ini. Buku hitam yang berisi nama-nama orang yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati. Buku tentang catatan kematian seseorang yang akan kucabut nyawanya dari dalam tubuhnya. Dengan menuliskan nama lengkap orang itu di buku hitam itu, maka orang itu akan mengalami kematian mendadak. Terkesan seperti mati karena terserang penyakit jantung yang tiba-tiba. Nyawa orang itu akan segera tercabut dari dalam tubuhnya dalam sekejap mata."

WHUUUSH!

Tas Naruto terbuka dengan sendirinya. Seperti ada kekuatan gaib yang menggerakkannya. Lalu buku hitam yang dimaksud oleh Ryuk itu, terbang melayang dengan cepat sampai di genggaman tangan Ryuk. Sang dewa kematian menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan buku hitam itu. Separuh seringaian muncul di balik buku hitam tersebut.

"Karena kaulah yang telah mengambil buku hitam ini, maka aku akan siap menjadi teman baikmu karena itulah janjiku saat ingin turun di dunia ini ...," ucap Ryuk dengan wajah yang sangat serius."Ada sesuatu hal yang penting, ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kematian orang tuamu, Yagami Naruto."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat kencang ketika Ryuk mengatakan tentang kematian orang tuanya. Ia sangat kaget mendengarnya. Apalagi Ryuk mengetahui namanya secara langsung padahal ia belum memberitahukan namanya yang sebenarnya pada Ryuk. Ia tahu jika Ryuk adalah seorang shinigami, dewa kematian. Tentu saja sebagai dewa kematian, Ryuk tahu segalanya.

"Eh, ka-kau bilang apa? Kau menjadi teman baikku? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang kematian orang tuaku? Orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Sang shinigami mengangguk. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Pertama, jawabanku itu benar. Jika aku menjadi temanmu sekarang dan kau sudah kuberi sebuah kebebasan untuk menggunakan buku hitamku ini. Kedua, jawabanku tidak benar. Orang tuamu meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan lalu lintas biasa. Tapi, hanya sebuah kamulfase yang dibuat oleh rekan ayahmu karena iri dan dendam karena ayahmu mendapatkan keistimewaan di kantornya. Sehingga rekan ayahmu membuat sebuah sabotase yang disengaja dengan cara membuat kerusakan pada rem mobil yang dikendarai oleh ayahmu. Mengakibatkan rem menjadi blong saat ayahmu mencoba untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Saat bersamaan ibumu berada dalam mobil yang sama waktu itu ..."

Naruto terperanjat mendengarkan pengakuan jujur dari Ryuk. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna setelah mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya. Saat Ryuk bercerita, suatu memori menjelma di otaknya bagaikan film. Di mana ia mendengar kabar kematian orang tuanya saat ia baru saja pulang sekolah.

Waktu itu, umur Naruto menginjak 16 tahun dan duduk di kelas satu SMA. Dia menunggu di pintu gerbang sekolahnya karena ayah dan ibu berjanji akan menjemputnya pulang. Tapi, terlebih dahulu orang tuanya akan menjemput Sayu karena Sayu masih SMP. Barulah orang tuanya akan menjemputnya.

Naruto yang satu sekolah dengan Light. Ia dan kakaknya menunggu di pintu gerbang sekolah sampai orang tuanya datang menjemputnya. Karena ayahnya akan mengajak semua keluarganya untuk makan bersama dalam acara istimewa rasa syukur ayah yang diangkat menjadi kepala cabang anak perusahaan di mana ayah bekerja. Tapi, rencana tinggal rencana. Sebuah kabar buruk dari polisi yang menghubungi lewat ponsel milik Light bahwa orang tuanya sudah meninggal di tempat karena tabrakan. Sehingga mengakibatkan rasa sedih yang dalam dan trauma pada diri Naruto setelah mendengar kabar buruk itu dari Light. Betapa tidak, dia sangat menyayangi orang tuanya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Segalanya akan ia korbankan demi kebahagiaan orang tuanya.

Begitulah sekilas tragedi di masa lalu, sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Kenangan dan memori yang kelam telah menjadikan tiga saudara dalam keluarga Yagami menjadi anak yatim piatu. Berjuang melawan takdir di tengah keterpurukan dan kesedihan yang dalam karena harus kehilangan orang tua. Hanya Light dan Sayu yang tabah serta menerima segala yang terjadi. Tapi, untuk Naruto sendiri, rasa kehilangan itu akan berbekas kuat di hatinya. Tidak akan mudah hilang begitu saja. Akan selalu teringat di sepanjang hidupnya.

Kenyataan yang sebenarnya, orang tuanya mati karena perbuatan seseorang. Ini sudah jelas menunjukkan bahwa orang tuanya mati karena dibunuh. Itu sudah diduga begitu. Itu adalah pembunuhan terencana. Persis yang dikatakan Ryuk sekarang.

"Begitulah ceritanya, Naruto."

Ryuk mengakhiri penjelasannya mengenai kronologi tentang catatan kematian orang tuanya lewat buku hitam itu. Lalu Ryuk menyodorkan buku hitam itu langsung ke arah Naruto.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu. Kini kuserahkan buku hitam ini untuk kau gunakan sebagai jalan melenyapkan orang-orang yang telah membuat orang tuamu meninggal. Kau bisa menulis nama orang yang kau targetkan untuk dicabut nyawanya ketika kau telah mengetahui kebenaran siapa-siapa saja yang terlibat dalam rencana pembunuhan ayahmu ini. Sekali kau menulis nama lengkap orang yang kau targetkan itu, maka dalam sekejap mata orang itu akan mati mendadak di tempat saat itu juga. Terkesan dia akan mati karena serangan jantung. Biarpun dia dalam keadaan sehat sekalipun, dia akan langsung mati ketika nama lengkapnya tertulis di dalam buku hitam ini. Bagaimana sudah jelas, kan? Apa kau mengerti?"

Naruto memperhatikan buku hitam yang disodorkan oleh Ryuk itu, dengan seksama. Tatapan matanya menajam dan begitu serius. Seketika wajahnya menegang dengan aura kegelapan yang tidak biasa.

"Aku mengerti, Ryuk."

"Bagus. Sebagai tanda perjanjian karena buku ini sudah sah menjadi milikmu, kau harus mengorbankan dirimu, Naruto. Itulah syaratnya. Jadi, bagian tubuh mana yang ingin kau korbankan untuk tanda perjanjian ini?"

SET!

Dengan cepat, Naruto memegang dada kirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, inilah keputusannya yang terbaik dalam waktu sedetik.

"Jantungku. Aku akan mengorbankan jantungku."

Sang dewa kematian menyeringai senang. Wajahnya yang seram tampak berbinar-binar.

"Setuju. Perjanjian ini sah. Jantungmu sudah kau korbankan untuk menanggung semua ini. Buku hitam ini resmi menjadi milikmu sekarang. Gunakanlah buku hitam ini sebaik-baiknya."

Naruto menerima buku hitam itu dengan perasaan yang mantap. Ia mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya sangat serius dan mulai beraura dendam kesumat terhadap orang-orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya itu. Sungguh pekat dan kelam.

Di dalam hatinya sekarang, sudah terukir sebuah janji bahwa ia akan mulai mencari tahu siapa-siapa saja yang terlibat dengan ayahnya. Dia akan mencari bukti kebenaran itu secepatnya dan akan membunuh orang-orang yang tersangkut dalam bagian rencana pembunuhan ayahnya itu, dengan buku hitam pemberian dari shinigami. Kini Naruto sudah menjadi seorang shinigami yang tengah mencari kebenaran tentang kematian orang tuanya. Tunggu tanggal mainnya untuk mencabut nyawa orang-orang tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW-MU:**

 **cheezychip: oke, terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Hyuuhi Ga Ara: oke, pasti. Nggak akan diubah. Ini udah update. Maaf, lama.**

 **kizami namikaze: terima kasih. Hehehe ... Semangat!**

 **Naruto baka - dobe: oke, idemu boleh juga. Ntar saya ikutin saran idemu untuk chapter selanjutnya. Nggak apa-apa jika kamu nggak punya akun facebook. Maaf, telat buatnya.**

 **fujiama17: ini udah update. Maaf lama updatenya.**

 **Guest: oke, ini udah next.**

 **Marvell569: hm ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf ya saya telat mengupdate cerita ini, naruto baka dobe. Karena saya memang lagi sibuk di dunia nyata. Mana hp saya dipinjam lagi, jadi banyak cerita yang terkendala berhubung hp saya ini nggak bisa sepenuhnya saya gunakan kayak biasa. Biasalah, abang saya pinjam terus nih hp. Derita lho gak pegang hp seharian itu. Rasanya ada yang hilang.**

 **Terima kasih atas saran idemu, Naruto baka dobe. Tenang aja ceritamu ini akan saya lanjutin terus. Gak akan discontinued kok. Ya, walaupun nanti updatenya lama lagi. Tahu sendirilah, saya nggak bebas lagi nulis di hp kayak dulu. Duh, rasanya saya pengen punya hp tuh cuma untuk sendirian saja. Bukan untuk dipake berdua. Susahnya gitu sih.**

 **Apa Ryuk OOC di fic ini? Gak tau juga sih. Udah lama gak nonton death note lagi.**

 **Oke, segini aja dulu deh untuk chapter 2. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, akan saya perpanjang lagi. Itu kalau ada ide sih.**

 **Salam saya**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Minggu, 13 Maret 2016**

 **Maaf ya, kalau chapter 3 bakal lama update lagi!**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi ya!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW DONG!**


	3. Cinta tersampaikan

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 11 Januari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE: mungkin Amane Misa OOC di fic ini. Alur cerita berbeda dari canonnya Death Note.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK BOOK**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Cinta tersampaikan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Sayu-san! Tunggu!"

Seseorang memanggil Sayu ketika di lorong kampus yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Sayu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

Rupanya seorang gadis cantik. Berambut pirang panjang. Bermata saffir biru. Memiliki tubuh yang ideal. Dia seorang artis yang sangat terkenal di kota ini. Namanya Amane Misa.

Ketika Misa mendekat ke arahnya, Sayu menunjukkan tampang yang tidak suka. Pasalnya Misa ini adalah teman sejurusan dengan Naruto dan selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Naruto. Diketahui Misa menaruh hati pada Naruto sedari dulu.

"Misa-san, ada apa?"

"Apa kamu melihat Naruto di sekitar kampus ini? Soalnya dia tidak masuk kuliah hari ini."

"Eh? Naru-nii tidak masuk kuliah!?" Sayu kaget setengah mati."Tapi, tadi pagi, pas aku tanya dia memang mau masuk kuliah kok. Jadi, dia kemana ya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu dia kemana hari ini. Makanya aku bertanya padamu. Aku kira kamu tahu soal kenapa Naruto tidak masuk kuliah hari ini."

"Oh, aku juga tidak tahu Naru-nii pergi kemana. Ah, ya, aku coba telepon saja dia."

Buru-buru, gadis berambut coklat itu mengambil ponselnya yang ada di tas yang disandangnya di bahu kanannya. Misa mencegahnya dan berkata.

"Tadi aku sudah coba menelepon dia. Tapi, ponselnya dimatikan. Percuma saja kalau kamu meneleponnya sekarang."

"Eh? Begitu ya...?" Sayu tidak jadi mengambil ponselnya."Tapi, aku jadi khawatir pada Naru-nii..."

"Aku juga..."

Kedua gadis itu menampilkan wajah yang kusut. Sama-sama mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang diketahui tidak masuk kuliah hari ini.

Jadi, kemanakah Naruto pergi sekarang?

Terlebih bagi Sayu, dia tidak tahan melihat sikap Naruto yang semakin lama semakin terpuruk begitu. Ini diakibatkan karena bersedih terlalu dalam atas kematian orang tuanya. Naruto yang semulanya ceria, berubah drastis menjadi orang yang sangat dingin. Selalu bersikap tidak ramah pada orang lain. Selalu pulang kemalaman. Selalu bolos kuliah. Selalu membuat masalah yang sangat merepotkan orang-orang kampus. Pokoknya dia menjadi orang yang benar-benar sulit dipahami.

Meskipun sikap Naruto berubah seperti itu, tapi sikap Naruto terhadapnya tidak pernah berubah. Naruto tetap menyayanginya dan tetap perhatian padanya. Itu sudah berlangsung sejak orang tuanya meninggal. Lalu dia pun menyadari perasaan yang aneh di hatinya setiap kali Naruto berada di dekatnya.

Ya, dia jatuh cinta pada kakaknya sendiri. Dia mengakui perasaan itu sejak dia duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Perasaan lain yang tidak mencerminkan perasaan seorang adik pada kakaknya. Tapi, perasaan yang dia rasakan adalah perasaan seorang perempuan terhadap laki-laki. Dia mencintai kakaknya setengah mati.

Ini cinta terlarang. Dia mengakui itu. Tapi, dia tetap berpegang teguh pada perasaan ini dan tidak akan berhenti mencintai Naruto. Hingga dia mendapatkan suatu kebenaran yang mengejutkan dari Light. Kebenaran tentang Naruto.

Naruto bukan kakak kandung Sayu. Melainkan anak angkat yang diambil dari panti asuhan oleh orang tua Sayu dan Light. Naruto tidak mengetahui kebenaran itu. Hanya Sayu dan Light yang mengetahuinya sampai sekarang.

Jadi, perasaan cinta Sayu untuk Naruto bukanlah cinta terlarang. Dia merasa lega karena cintanya ini tidak menjadi cinta sesama saudara kandung.

Awalnya dia ingin menghapus perasaan cinta ini karena dia takut perasaan ini akan menyesatkan dirinya. Dia selalu mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya yang jatuh cinta dengan sesama saudara kandung. Dia menganggap perasaan cinta ini adalah perbuatan sesat dan berdosa jika dilakukan. Dia ingin membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh. Tapi...

Dia tidak bisa melupakan perasaan cinta ini. Cintanya semakin besar setiap kali Naruto perhatian padanya. Cinta ini suci dan tidak berdosa karena dia mencintai kakak angkat. Bukan kakak kandung.

Untuk itu, dia berusaha menyatakan perasaannya ini pada Naruto. Sekaligus memberitahukan bahwa Naruto bukan kakak kandungnya, melainkan kakak angkat.

Setelah sekian lama merenung, Sayu tersentak ketika bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh Misa. Dia melihat Misa tersenyum padanya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Sayu-san."

"Ah, ya."

Sayu mengangguk pelan. Misa melambaikan tangannya, berbalik dan berjalan anggun. Meninggalkan Sayu yang terpaku menatap kepergiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, setelah makan siang di sebuah kafe langganannya, Naruto segera pergi ke suatu tempat dengan menggunakan jasa transportasi yaitu kereta listrik. Tetap berpakaian kasual dan menyandang tas di punggung, dia menghabiskan waktunya sedari tadi pagi, di kafe langganannya. Dia mencari informasi melalui wifi gratis yang ada di kafe itu, dengan menggunakan laptop pribadinya. Mencari informasi di google, untuk mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang terlibat semasa orang tuanya masih hidup. Dia akan menuntut balas terhadap orang-orang yang telah menyebabkan orang tuanya meninggal. Hal ini dia ketahui dari shinigami, Ryuk, yang selalu mengikuti kemana dia pergi.

Dia telah melakukan perjanjian kontrak kematian dengan Ryuk. Asal dengan jaminan yaitu mengorbankan apa yang ada di tubuhnya. Dia mengorbankan jantungnya untuk perjanjian kontrak kematian itu. Ryuk menyetujuinya dan memberikan buku hitam padanya.

Buku hitam yang merupakan catatan kematian di mana Naruto bisa menggunakannya untuk menuntut balas pada orang-orang yang menyebabkan orang tuanya meninggal. Dia hanya tinggal menulis nama lengkap orang itu di buku hitam itu, maka nama orang yang tertulis di dalam buku hitam itu, akan mati dalam sekejap mata.

Itulah cara yang ditunjuk Ryuk supaya Naruto mudah menggunakan buku hitam itu. Naruto memahaminya dengan baik dan akan segera melakukan rencana yang matang demi mencari tahu orang-orang yang terlibat atas kematian orang tuanya. Dia akan menyelidikinya dulu, barulah akan menggunakan buku hitam jika orang-orang itu memang terlibat dalam kecelakaan yang menewaskan orang tuanya.

Sambil menunggu kereta di stasiun itu, Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang kosong. Di sana, hanya tampak beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri, menunggu kereta yang sama dengan Naruto. Suasana sangat sepi, dingin, dan hening.

Dalam pikiran laki-laki berambut pirang itu, sudah tersimpan sebuah nama-nama orang yang berhubungan dengan orang tuanya. Orang-orang itu dahulunya adalah teman-teman orang tuanya. Mereka bekerja dalam satu perusahaan yang sama.

'Hmmm... Aku sudah mendapatkan nama-nama mereka dari google. Mereka adalah teman-teman orang tuaku. Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke perusahaan itu untuk menyelidiki semua ini...,' batin Naruto yang sangat serius di dalam hatinya.

Dia bersidekap dada sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku. Lalu merasakan kehadiran makhluk berhawa mistis. Dia menoleh dan mendapati makhluk bertampang mengerikan sedang duduk, tepat di sampingnya.

"Ryuk... Lagi-lagi kau muncul mendadak begitu. Mengejutkanku, tahu!" sembur Naruto yang bertampang sedikit sewot.

"Hehehe, maaf...," Ryuk tertawa cengengesan."Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Naruto?"

Naruto menarik pandangannya ke arah depan. Memasang wajah datar. Tetap bersidekap dada.

"Aku berpikir ingin menyelidiki orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan orang tuaku itu."

"Oh, apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang mereka?"

"Sudah."

"Bagus sekali."

"Aku akan pergi ke perusahaan itu sekarang untuk memastikan apakah orang-orang itu yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan yang menewaskan orang tuaku itu. Jika terbukti benar, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk membunuh mereka dengan buku hitam itu. Aku tidak akan pernah tenang sebelum dendamku ini terbalaskan."

Wajah Naruto menjadi menggelap. Terciptalah aura membunuh yang sangat kuat dari tubuhnya. Ryuk merasakan itu. Dia tertegun sebentar lalu menyeringai senang.

"Itu yang kutunggu-tunggu. Kematian. Kita akan mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang telah membunuh orang tuamu. Aku akan mendukungmu dan membantumu untuk membalaskan dendammu itu."

"Terima kasih, Ryuk. Karena kau, aku mengetahui kebenaran ini. Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan shinigami sepertimu."

"Hehehe... Tentu saja. Kita ini adalah partner. Kita akan bekerja sama dalam menuntaskan masalah ini."

"Ya, aku akan melakukan sebuah rencana hebat yang akan menggegerkan semua orang."

Seringaian khas shinigami terukir di wajah Naruto yang sangat menyeramkan. Ryuk juga ikut menyeringai.

"Memangnya rencana hebat apa?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."

"Oh, main rahasia dulu, begitu?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Mereka berdua tersenyum sinis bersama-sama. Orang-orang di sekitar tempat itu, pasti terheran-heran ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang berbicara sendiri karena Ryuk tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata manusia biasa. Hanya Naruto sendiri yang bisa melihat Ryuk. Naruto dianggap seperti orang gila karena berbicara dan tersenyum sendiri seakan-akan Ryuk tidak ada di sampingnya. Padahal Ryuk yang mengajak Naruto berbicara.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta yang dinanti-nanti datang juga. Semua orang melihat ke arah ujung rel, di mana kereta muncul.

WHUOOOONG!

Kereta berbunyi nyaring bersamaan terdengarlah seruan dari loudspeaker.

 **["Untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, penumpang harap menunggu di belakang garis kuning. Diulangi... Harap menunggu di belakang garis kuning!"]**

Naruto dan Ryuk menyadari kereta sudah hampir mendekati stasiun. Mereka menyudahi percakapan di antara mereka.

"Keretanya sudah datang, Naruto."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Nanti kita sambung obrolan kita, aku harus pergi dulu."

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Ini urusan sesama shinigami."

"Oh."

"Aku pergi."

Dalam hitungan detik, sang shinigami menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kini duduk sendirian.

Kemudian kereta sudah mencapai stasiun, di mana Naruto menunggu. Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya ketika kereta berhenti di peron. Semua orang berduyun-duyun masuk ke pintu kereta yang terbuka otomatis selama lima menit. Tapi, ada juga sekitar tiga orang yang keluar dari dalam kereta karena mereka memang berencana turun di stasiun ini.

Naruto masuk paling akhir. Dia memilih duduk di dekat bangku yang kosong. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang duduk di bangku yang panjang itu.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, pintu kereta menutup rapat. Berjalan lagi untuk meninggalkan stasiun.

WHOOOOONG!

Kereta akan pergi ke stasiun berikutnya. Membawa Naruto menuju ke tempat yang dia tuju.

Selama di dalam kereta, Naruto duduk sambil melamun. Dia sedang berpikir keras tentang sesuatu.

Diam-diam, tanpa dia sadari kalau ada yang memperhatikannya sejak masuk ke kereta ini. Seseorang yang sangat mengenalnya.

Begitu senang karena berjumpa dengan Naruto di dalam kereta ini, dia bertolak dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri Naruto.

Senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya cantik.

"Naruto..."

Lamunan Naruto buyar seketika. Dia kembali ke alam nyata dan melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Dia kaget seketika.

"Mi-Misa!?"

Gadis yang ternyata adalah Misa, menunjukkan ekspresinya yang begitu senang.

"Ternyata kamu ada di sini rupanya. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana," tiba-tiba nada suara Misa menjadi kesal."Asal kamu tahu, dosen marah karena kamu bolos kuliah lagi! Huh, kamu ini selalu berbuat masalah ya!?"

Berkacak pinggang, Misa berwajah sedikit sewot. Naruto cuma menanggapinya dengan cuek.

"Sebaiknya kamu duduk dulu."

"Huh... Iya."

Misa duduk di samping Naruto. Meletakkan dua tangannya di dua pahanya. Melirik ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Oh iya, kenapa kamu tidak masuk kuliah hari ini?" tanya Misa kemudian. Kekesalannya tadi menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto menatapnya dengan datar.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Naruto dingin.

"Ah, kenapa jawabanmu dingin begitu?"

"Memangnya salah ya?"

"Tentu saja salah. Aku bertanya baik-baik padamu. Tapi, kamu selalu menjawabnya dengan dingin. Bisa tidak sih kamu bersikap lembut padaku?"

Terpancar sebuah cahaya kelembutan dari saffir biru gadis itu. Membius sampai ke lubuk hati Naruto yang paling dalam. Naruto terdiam dan terpaku dibuatnya.

Sejujurnya Naruto juga menaruh hati pada gadis yang berprofesi sebagai artis ini. Dia sudah memendam perasaannya sejak lama sewaktu mengenal Misa lebih dekat.

Di kampus, Misa dikenal sebagai gadis yang agresif dan suka menarik perhatiannya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa gadis ini memilih mendekatinya daripada pria lainnya. Padahal banyak pria yang menyukai Misa di kampus tersebut.

Sering juga, Naruto mendapatkan ancaman yang serius dari penggemar Misa. Mengakibatkan Naruto emosi dan memukul beberapa orang yang termasuk dalam penggemar Misa. Sehingga Naruto mendapatkan teguran keras dari Rektor. Lalu Misa membelanya dan menganggapnya tidak bersalah. Kalau tidak dibela mati-matian oleh Misa, sudah dipastikan dirinya di-drop out dari kampus tersebut.

Karena itulah, Naruto jatuh cinta pada sosok gadis cantik ini. Dia mengakui perasaannya itu. Tapi, untuk saat ini, dia belum berani menyatakan cintanya pada Misa karena takut Misa menolaknya.

Keheningan yang dirasakannya, membuatnya tersentak saat Misa merangkul lengannya dengan erat. Kepala Misa menyandar di bahunya. Membuat wajahnya memerah dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Dia benar-benar membatu saking berdebar-debarnya. Dia tidak menduga Misa akan berbuat begini padanya.

"Mi-Misa... Hei... Apa yang kamu lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku!"

Kelabakan, Naruto berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan Misa. Tapi, Misa tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin seperti ini. Sebentar saja kok."

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Semua orang melihat, tahu."

"Biarkan saja."

"Apa!? Jangan seenaknya!"

"Hehehe... Itu bagus. Orang-orang akan mengira kita ini pacaran. Aku capek dikejar para penggemar yang sangat fanatik itu. Aku ingin punya pacar supaya tidak diganggu lagi oleh lelaki-lelaki yang ada di kampus. Jadi..."

Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, Misa meneruskan perkataannya itu.

"Aku ingin... Kamu yang menjadi pacarku. Karena... Aku mencintaimu. Apa kamu mau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu? Jawablah sekarang juga, Naruto. Jangan buat aku menunggu."

Saffir biru Naruto membulat sempurna. Hatinya kaget mendengarkan pengakuan Misa yang tiba-tiba. Dilihatnya, Misa menegakkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Mata Misa bercahaya penuh dengan harapan yang sangat besar padanya.

Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk masalah yang satu ini. Kebimbingan mulai menyerangnya. Dia menjadi bingung setengah mati.

Di antara rasa dendam yang sangat besar di hatinya, rasa cintanya pada Misa juga semakin besar seiring dia selalu bersama Misa. Bahkan dia tidak pernah kepikiran untuk menjalin hubungan cinta sekarang. Tapi...

Perang batin berkecamuk di hatinya. Antara ingin menerima atau menolak. Dua keputusan itu mendadak muncul dan membuat dirinya sulit untuk menjawab.

SET!

Sosok makhluk tak kasat mata menjelma dan duduk di sampingnya. Berbisik ke arah telinga Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang bisa mendengarkannya.

"Terima saja dia, Naruto. Kau mencintainya, bukan?"

Terkejut, Naruto menoleh ke arah kiri, menemukan Ryuk yang duduk santai di bangku kosong di sebelah kiri Naruto.

"Ryuk..."

Ryuk tertawa lebar dan bersidekap dada.

"Amane Misa, dia gadis yang cantik dan baik hati. Dia memang cocok jika menjadi pacarmu."

"Eh, menurutmu, begitu?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Naruto mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum. Ryuk mengacungkan jempolnya untuk memberi semangat buat Naruto.

Merasa heran, Misa mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya saat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya lagi.

"Naruto, kamu berbicara pada siapa?"

"Eh, tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Masa? Kamu aneh karena berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila begitu."

"Tidak usah dibahas. Kita bahas yang tadi."

"Eh? Bahas yang tadi?"

"Iya. Aku menerimamu."

"Hah!? Maksudmu?"

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Misa. Aku serius."

Kedua mata Naruto terfokuskan untuk menatap dalam kedua mata Misa. Misa terpaku.

"Be-Benarkah itu?"

"Benar. Aku juga mencintaimu, Misa."

Senyuman manis terukir di wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri. Misa sangat senang mendengarnya. Tertawa lalu memeluk leher Naruto seerat mungkin.

GREP!

Sebaliknya Naruto juga merangkul pinggangnya. Dia ikut senang karena sudah mendapatkan cinta Misa.

Sang Shinigami yang duduk di samping kiri Naruto, menyeringai senang. Dia menunjukkan sisi wajahnya yang menyeramkan.

"Selamat buat kalian, Naruto dan Misa. Pasangan yang akan bekerja sama dalam kontrak perjanjian kematian denganku. Itu sudah tertulis di dalam buku hitam. Aku tidak sabar menunggu kematian itu datang."

Begitulah yang dikatakannya. Setelah itu, dia menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata dari tempat itu. Pergi lagi ke suatu tempat yang ditujunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 3 sudah UP!**

 **Maaf, agak lama saya menunda fic ini. Karena kendala nggak ada mood buat melanjutkannya, padahal idenya sudah ada. Ya, terpaksa ditinggal dulu supaya bisa mendapatkan semangat buat melanjutkannya.**

 **Pada akhirnya saya mendapatkan semangat itu, makanya saya lanjutkan hari ini.**

 **Oh ya, dalam cerita ini, ada perubahan mendadak, saya jadikan Naruto sebagai saudara angkat Sayu dan Light agar nggak ada unsur cinta incest di fic ini. Karena saya nggak bersemangat kalau buat cerita yang mengandung unsur cinta incest. Makanya saya buat Naruto sebagai kakak angkat Sayu agar cinta Sayu nggak sesat. Jadi, aneh rasanya kalau nulis cerita tentang hubungan sesama saudara kandung yang saling jatuh cinta. Saya paling nggak suka buat cerita seperti itu ataupun nggak suka membaca cerita yang mengandung unsur seperti itu.**

 **Untuk itu, maaf ya yang merequest fic ini. Ceritanya saya ubah sedikit agar nggak ada penyimpangan. Saya buat sewajarnya agar bisa diterima oleh para reader yang membacanya.**

 **Sekali lagi maaf jika ada kata-kata saya yang salah dalam "Author Note" ini. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang nggak luput dari kesalahan.**

 **Oke, sampai di sini saja dulu untuk chapter 3-nya. Jika ada waktu, akan saya sambung lagi. Sampai jumpa di chapter 4.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih ya.**

 **Rabu, 11 Januari 2017**


End file.
